Forbidden Love
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: this happens right after shadow kiss. Rose had saved Dimitri and they are starting to go public. but there is a problem that rose will face that will alter everything she wants. that problem involves Dimitri and he may not be that happy about this fact.
1. Captured

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked Lissa as me and her were walking to the Moroi dorms. "I'm going to…. Um… hang out with Christian," she said with a small smile. This I was not surprised over; they spent almost every hour together. "Speaking of fire boy here he comes in five… four… three… two… and here. "Hey guy, where are we going?" He asked while going on Lissa's other side and taking her hand. "Well I'm not sure where you are going but I am going to turn around and walk to my dorm." With that said I turned around and started walking. It was right before curfew so the sun still was not up yet. As I was walking someone grabbed me. The person covered my mouth so the scream I was about to let go was muffled. No one was around me to see what was happening. "You know you should never be unaware of who is around you," said a voice that was sweet and loving. I turned around to face him. His brown eyes were the first thing I saw. We stared at each other for several moments. "You should never sneak up on someone who can prevent you from getting what you want." I smiled after that. "What exactly would that be?" Without another word I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away before he could deepen it. "You are such a tease," I smiled my most innocent smile. "I know." With that I continued walking. As I walked I knew that he was following me but I just kept walking till I reached my dorm. I dug in my pockets for my key and pulled it out. I put it in the lock it was made to open and slipped in my room leaving the door open so Dimitri could follow. I walked over to my dresser to go and get my pajamas while Dimitri lied down on my bed. "wait one minute," I told him and went for the bathroom. I got changed into my pink camie and white cotton shorts. I did a quick brush of my hair and went back to Dimitri. He was lying down with his eyes closed. I went to the other side of the bed and got in. I snuggled closer to Dimitri and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about you my beautiful Roza."

"What about me?"

"How much I want you and love you."

"Well you can have me cause you are the only person I want and love." He opened his eyes to stare at me. "Something must be wrong for me to allow this, but…." I didn't let him finish speaking because I could not handle waiting. I brought my lips to his and kissed him. It was not the usual peck but there was love and passion in this one kiss. He pulled me so that I was on top of him and his tongue traced the bottom of my lips. I opened my mouth so our tongues could meet and they danced together; moving as one. One of his hands cupped my face while the other traced the right side of my body. He froze at the top of my shorts. I could feel the smile come to his lips as we continued to kiss and just as we were about to take it a step further there was a knock on the door.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore as I got up off of Dimitri to go get the door. He sat up on my bed and watched me. When I got to the door the person was banging on it so hard that I thought there might be a dent. I opened the door and in front of me were Lissa and Christian.

"Oh my God Rose. I have some great news to tell you!" She and Christian walked in and stopped when they saw Dimitri." What… um …why…" ……"I'll explain after you tell me what is going on." I sat down on my bed next to Dimitri and leaned against him.

"Okay what did you want to tell me so bad that you needed to come to me at this hour?"

"Rose……"

**Well I hope you like this story this is my first Vampire academy story and hope it is not that bad. Well plz tell me what you think in a review and give me any ideas on what you think would make this story great. What news do you think that Lissa has to tell Rose? What do you think Lissa's reaction will be when she finds out about Dimitri? **

**- Bella**


	2. Finding out

"Rose….. I'm pregnant!" I could have sworn that my jaw hit the floor right then and there. We all sat silent for several moments probably so I could process the idea of Lissa being pregnant. "Rose?"

"That's great, Liss. When did you find out?"

"About half an hour ago."

"So…… how far along are you?" I said trying hard not to let my voice crack.

"Only a few weeks," she said with a smile and a quick kiss to Christian.

"That's great. I can't wait."

"Oh yea, that reminds me. Why is Dimitri in your room?"

"Well…um…. We are sort of together?" I looked at Dimitri wondering what exactly we were. We were not officially dating but we were together in a way.

"You mean like dating?!"

"Yes, Rose and I are together," Dimitri said after being quiet after so long.

"I knew something was up between you two." How the hell could Christian know? We were so careful.

"How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. I mean the way you both look at each other and other things too."

"Well… even if people know it's not going to matter because graduation is only one week away. Then we can go to court."

"Yes and we can all take a break for a while," said Dimitri while leaning down to kiss me.

"I am gonna need to get use to that," Lissa said and we all laughed.

"Yes you are."

"What were you doing before we interrupted?"

"Um… certain things," I said with a sly smile.

"Ohh. How long have you been together?"

"I don't know. A few weeks?"

"Well we have to go and I will talk to you later Rose. Bye Rose. Bye Dimitri." Lissa said and she took Christian's hand and pulled him out of my room.

"That was….. Weird."

"Very," Dimitri said. He looked down at me and gave me a slight smile. "Now where were we before we were interrupted?" I put one of my legs over his as he sank down so we were both lying down. I kissed him fiercely as I was straddling him. He started to grind his hips beneath me and I responded to that. Dimitri started to take off my shirt and I allowed him. More cloths disappeared and before I knew it we were both completely naked.

**Thanx for the reviews and sorry it is so short but I have no time but I thought that u could use something to think about and to relieve u of the cliff hanger. I hope for more reviews and hope for more ideas from you. Thanx! **

**-bella **


	3. Results

I awoke the next morning to find Dimitri gone. Of coerce he would be gone because if we got caught then it would mean Dimitri would get fired and I would possibly get expelled and would not become Lissa's guardian. I rubbed my eyes and began to sit up, as I was pushing myself up my hand felt something. It was a piece of paper and on the top it said '_Roza' _ I opened up the paper and it turned out to be a note form Dimitri……

_Dear Roza,_

_I had to leave for many reasons and you can understand them. You better get up and get going because I am waiting for you in the gym._

_Love you always,_

_Dimitri_

I put the note down and went to go get dressed. Once I was dressed I shoved the note into my gym bag and took off for the gym. As I was walking I was going over everything that had happened the night before. I walked into the gym to find Dimitri setting up mats in the middle of the gym. I stared at him as I leaned against the doorway. After a few minutes of standing there I decided to speak up because he still hadn't noticed I was here.

"I would have thought that you would have noticed when I came in," I said in a convincing tone of being angry.

"How long have you been here for?"

"I don't know five…. Six minutes?" he strode over to where I was standing and put his hands on the sides of my face and pulled it up so that we looked each other in the eyes. His dark brown eyes made me want to melt. He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was slow and passionate. We both pulled away gasping for air. Once he caught his breath again he kissed my forehead and left his lips there for a few moments before taking me by the waist. He pulled me toward him where I fit perfectly into his side.

"I love you, Roza. I have loved you since the first time that I set eyes on you and always will no matter what happens between us." Those words made something in my chest flutter.

"I love you too, Dimitri and hope nothing bad ever happens to us."

"Me too. Me too. Let's go we have to get to practice." He said and then let go of me so we could go outside and begin with laps like always.

"So have you talked to Lissa since last night?"

"No," I said in a tone that was a little off.

"What's with the tone?"

"What tone?" I tried covering up because I didn't want Dimitri to know what has been on my mind since Lissa told us.

"The tone that you are mad and jealous. Are you jealous of Lissa?"

"Of coerce not." I lied because the truth was that I was jealous of Lissa. She could have children with the love of her life but I couldn't. it was not fair and I was mad at the world for it.

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Can we please just drop it?"

"Okay but it is not very healthy for you."

We finished running in silence and said nothing more on that topic for the rest of practice. As we were both making our way out of the gym, we ran into Alberta.

"Belikov, do you think you could monitor the advanced guardian combat techniques class first period?"

"Yea, sure thing, Petrove."

"Thanks. One of our guards had to go for a family issue and we needed another guardian in that class."

That is not good. That means that Dimitri would be watching my first period class. Alberta eventually finished talking to Dimitri and they said there goodbyes.

"Why did you have to say yes?"

"What you don't want me to watch you in class?" he said with an amused expression on his face.

"Actually no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you there."

"To bad I already accepted."

"Yea." I said in a sigh. We were both walking to the commons for breakfast which was a good thing cause I was starving. We both got our food and sat in our usual places. For the past few weeks Dimitri has sat at our table, but no one suspected anything was up. That was a good thing because I don't think I would be able to deal with rumors the last week of school. As Dimitri and I began eating Adrian, Lissa, and Christian came to sit with us.

"Hey, Liss. Where have you been? Usually you beat us here."

"I got caught up in talking to Adrian and Christian in the lounge and lost track of time."

We all talked casually like any other morning until it was time to separate for classes. Dimitri and I went to my first period class. The day past by really quickly and before I knew it I was walking back to my dorm for bed.

"Rose." Lissa called from behind me and I stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have been ignoring me all day and we haven't really talked since last night."

"I've just been busy."

"All day?"

"Yea."

"Rose, come on. We have been best friends since kindergarten. We can tell each other anything. Please just tell me what is wrong."

"Fine. I am jealous. I am jealous that you can have kids with Christian, but I can't ever have kids with Dimitri. I am mad because I have to hide my relationship from everyone and that we can't go public yet." I was screaming at her and people were staring at us as they passed by. She didn't say anything after that.

"Liss, I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. I'm fine."

"Liss." I tried to say but she was already walking away. I stared after her and hoped that I didn't hurt her. As I walked into the Dhampir dorms I was worrying about Lissa. I walked up to my dorm and unlocked the door. When I walked in, I dropped my bag to the ground and then I saw something move. There was someone in my room…….

**Well…. What can I say? I hope you liked it. It is longer than the other chapters which I intentionally did for you. Now who do you think is in Rose's room? What do you think he/ she wants? If you guess right you can get your name on the next chapter of this story. Well I hope for reviews because they make my day and give me any ideas if you have them. Love u lots!**

**-Bella *.***


	4. What the Hell!

There was someone in my room. Not knowing what or who it was I grabbed my stake out of my jacket and had it prepared in my hand. As I moved forward I could hear the other person moving to. Then I heard who it was.

"Rosemarie, put that down before you hurt someone with it," said my mother as the lights turned on.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and wanted to know how the school was doing since the attack."

"Well… I'm good and the school is okay. We are still getting use to everything."

"How is Guardian Belikov doing?"

"He is doing fine. He is back to normal and we are back to training."

"Good," she said as she glanced around the room for something to talk about. Just then I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I felt it coming up my throat so I ran for the bathroom. My mother followed me. I leaned over the toilet and started throwing up. Once it was over I threw water on my face and as I was doing that I had that same feeling again and repeated my actions from before.

"Rose, are you okay?" my mother asked after I was done.

"Yea, why?"

"You look horrible. I think you should go to the nurse."

"No I'm fine."

"Rose, go to the nurse now."

"Fine," I said as I stalked out of the bathroom and across the quad to the clinic.

"Rose, what a pleasant surprise, what is wrong today?"

"I just spent the last ten minutes throwing up."

"Are there any other things wrong with you?"

"No that is just it."

"I'll be right back," she said as she left the room for a minute. She came back with a box in her right hand. She handed it to me and I looked at what the box said.

"Oh no. I am not taking a pregnancy test!"

"Rose, please just do it."

"It is genetically impossible through. I have only had sex with another Dhampir."

"I don't care just take it, Rose." I took the test and then waited ten minutes for a response. I looked down at the test and had to double take.

"FUCK!"

"Rose, let me see." I handed her the test and she nodded.

"Well rose it looks like you are going to be a mom. Because graduation is so close and I would hate for you to be expelled I will not report this."

"Tanks," I said as I took the test from her hands and practically ran form the room. As I went back to my room I ran into Dimitri.

"Rose, I went to go see you and your mother said that you were going to see the doctor. What is wrong?" I tried to ignore him at first but eventually he stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What is wrong, Rose," he asked me in a voice that was both worried and frustrated.

"Well…. You know how the other day I was jealous about Lissa and Christian? Well guess what? I am pregnant……."

**Well….. What do you think???? Congratulation** **to Rozka4eva on guessing right. I hope u all enjoyed the chapter and what do u think Dimitri's response will be??? Will he be mad? Happy? Well tell me and I hope you liked it. **

**Xoxo**

**Bella**


	5. Justin

He just froze and stared at me blankly. Probably trying to process everything I just told him and the effects. After a few minutes, he started to come back to what was happening.

"What?! He asked in a questioning voice.

"I'm pregnant."

"Roza, this is……… Great, fantastic, amazing."

"Wow, you are taking this really well. I thought you would be mad at me." He brought me closer to him so that he was hugging me.

"Rose, this is everything I have ever wanted. I never thought it would be possible but with you everything is. I was willing to give up having a family for you, and now I get to have you and a family which makes everything almost perfect."

"Almost perfect?"

"I will tell you that later because I am to excited to tell you now," he said.

'I will hold you to that," I said in a menacing voice.

"I promise I will not forget."

"Okay."

"So…. Who knows?" he asked as he took my hand and started walking. Luckily there was no one around to see what had just happened, but even if there was I was sure neither of us would have cared.

"Well you were the first one I told so just you, me, and the nurse."

"I think we should go tell Lissa and Christian, and then we should all do something together because there are no classes tomorrow."

"Good idea," I said as we both started walking to the Moroi dorm buildings. Luckily for us Lissa and Christian were in the lounge getting ready to watch a movie.

"Whoa, did you two give up on hiding your relationship, or did you both just decide it was normal for a student and her mentor to hold hands," Christian said as he sat on the couch with Lissa.

"No, but I have something to tell you that is absolutely amazing!" I said almost jumping up and down.

"What is it, Rose?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Well it turns out that I am pregnant too!"

"What….. How? With who?" Lissa asked one question after another.

"I am pregnant with Dimitri's baby. I think that it may have to do with the fact that I am shadow kissed, but isn't this amazing?"

"That is fantastic for both of you. Congrats! Do you guys want to watch a movie with us?"

"I'm kinda tired but thanks anyways," I said as I started to walk back outside with Dimitri. We both walked in silence. I was thinking of what would happen next. I would graduate and guard Lissa. Then I would get to have Dimitri and a family with him too. What could make this any better? When we came to my room, we both walked in and I went strait for my bed not even bothering to change. Dimitri followed.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"What?"

"You said that you had to tell me something but you were to excited, so you were going to tell me later."

"Oh, that. Well it is more like asking than telling but anyways..." he said as he pulled me off the bed, so I was standing.

He got down on one knee and then pulled out a ring.

"My dearest Roza, I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you and promise to love you always. No matter what comes between us you will always be mine just like I will always be yours. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you," I said as he slipped the ring on my finger, stood up and grabbed me into an embrace. He kissed me on the lips slowly and that made something in my chest flutter. We eventually went back on the bed. He had his arms around me while my back leaned against his chest. This day was the best of my life. I sighed happily and looked up to see his face.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"No, what?"

"It reminds me of a song called Stuck in the moment by Justin Bieber," I said. He looked down at me with amused and curious eyes.

"You mean that really high pitched squeaky kid that sounds like a girl?"

"You are so mean," I said playfully.

"What? He is."

"Yes, I mean him. The song is sweet. It is about two people who are not suppose to be together but do anyways. You should listen to it."

"I never thought you would listen to an eleven year old kid sing a love song." He said and started laughing.

"He is not eleven. He is sixteen and he is a pretty good singer."

"Yea, right."

"Whatever. Think what you think but to me he is really good."

"Okay." That was the last thing he said before I went to sleep in his arms.

**Hey. So what did u think?? Just to let u know I am a BIG fan of Justin Bieber and I actually had a guy saying all those things. I have a question for all u people that like JB. Is Justin Bieber is gay… bi… or strait? This was a question that I thought he was straight but lots of people say that he actually is bi and or gay. Also give me any ideas u might have. Xoxo. -Bella**


	6. Suprise!

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in Dimitri's arms. He was awake and was caressing my cheek. I looked back so I could see his face. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on my lips before brushing his lips against my cheek and to my ear.

"Good morning, Roza," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and bringing his head back to where it was when I awoke.

"You stayed."

"Yes, because I didn't need or want to go anywhere."

"Good, cause I needed the assurance," I said I a sarcastic tone.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you, too, Dimitri."

"Oh Rose, I forgot to tell you this. Happy Birthday!" He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Ugh. You remembered," I said in an annoyed tone. I was now officially an adult. Great.

"I could never forget your birthday, Rose. It was one of the best things that ever happened."

"Yea, but it just means that I'm getting older."

"Everyone does, love. Look at me, I'm twenty four and soon to be twenty five in less than a month."

"Yea, but you aren't as worried about age as me."

"I guess I'm not."

"So…. When do I get my present?"

"I'll give it to you later."

"Why not now?" I complained.

"Because now is not the right time, and besides we have to go." He said as he moved from beneath me. He picked me up and set me on my feet.

"Where?" I asked as I walked over to my dresser to grab jeans and a t-shirt.

"Lissa."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go to my room and get ready for the day," he said as he came to me, kissed me quickly, and walked to the door. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As the warm water fell on my body, it soothed me and allowed me to think. I had to hurry out of the shower so I could get back to my room before Dimitri. I got dressed and made it back to my dorm in time. Once I was in my room, I put my dirty clothes in a bin and started to pull a brush through my wet hair when I heard my door squeak open. I looked back to see Dimitri coming to me.

"We have to get going. You look…….. Beautiful," he said kissing my hair before pulling me into an embrace.

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking up at him so we could kiss.

"Lissa told me to bring you to her dorm."

"Do you know what she is planning?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay, let's go," I said taking his hand and pulling him out of my room. On my way out I grabbed my keys, wallet and my cell phone.( _If you noticed they never clarified that she had one, but I thought that every teen should so I gave her one. __ ) _We both walked casually across campus, not attracting eyes which was good. I wished I could close the space between us but I knew I couldn't. I looked over to Dimitri and saw him looking at me with the same look I was giving him. This made me smile a little. When we approached Lissa's door, I knocked and when the door opened I was almost tackled by Lissa. Dimitri reached out to steady us and in the process started laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Rose," Lissa said as she continued to hug me. We eventually walked in and found Christian on Lissa's bed with tons of clothes surrounding him. He looked annoyed, probably from asking him for a constant opinion on what she should wear.

"Have trouble finding something to wear?" I teased.

"Actually, yes."

"How long did it take you to find what you're wearing now?"

"I don't know. An hour or so?" She asked Christian.

"An hour and a half," he said with a sigh as I looked Lissa over. She was wearing a white cammie under a baby pink Hollister v-neck. She had on designer jeans along with silver, flat, ballerina shoes. Typical Lissa. She had done a light make-up job and her jewelry consists of a small heart necklace which had the Dragomir crest engraved on it which was surrounded with small diamonds. She had a few silver bangles on her wrist and in all looked really cute.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked Lissa.

"We are going on a shopping spree. All four of us. Isn't that great?!" I could have sworn I heard Christian whimper but I was in too much of a good mood to really care.

"That is fantastic," I said in an enthused voice.

"When are we leavening?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

"Whenever. I already got the three of you a pass off of campus."

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"No one but us. Alberta thought they would be fine with just us two guarding," he said to me.

"Than let's go." We all grabbed our stuff and headed to the car waiting by the gate. Dimitri took the driver seat while I called shotgun. Lissa and Christian took the back seats. This was going to be great. It was all going good until we started moving and Dimitri put on some 80s music.

"Come on Dimitri, Can't we have modern music this one time?"

"No, because this car does not get those stations," he said with a sly smile.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I did no such thing," he said with an amused expression.

"Liss, can I have your iPod?"

"Yea, Why?"

"So we can get some good music," I said as I pulled out the iPod connecter the car had. As I did the smile that had appeared on Dimitri's face disappeared. She handed me her iPod nano and I plugged it is. I browsed through the songs till I found one I liked.

"You have got to be kidding," Christian said as Bad Romance by Lady Gaga started playing. Lissa and I started singing along and started laughing because we could tell the boys were getting annoyed. We went through lots of song like You belong with me by Taylor Swift, Jump by Flo Rida, and then I crossed a song I loved.

"Oh my god, Liss. You have this."

"Have what?"

"This," I said as I put on Baby by Justin Bieber. I started singing and Lissa joined in.

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever

And I'll be there

You are my love

You are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item......

By then Christian had had enough.

"Can we please turn off the Gay kid?" He said and Dimitri started laughing.

"See. He agrees with me that he is gay." Dimitri said.

"He is not gay," I almost screamed and we all started laughing. A few minutes later we pulled up in the parking lot. And let the shopping begin.

**Okay. So what did you think??? I had this all written out and I probably have the next three chapters already written out. I stayed up till 3 am writing this chapter for you so forgive me if stuff does not make cense. Tell me what you think Dimitri got her that way I have an idea for future reference. I will try to update soon. Love you lots….. Bella**


	7. Shopping fun!

We all got out of the car. Christian and Lissa walked with their hands intertwined while Dimitri put his arm around my waist. As we walked in, I looked around and saw my heaven.

"So how are we shopping? Are we splitting up or sticking together?"

Sticking together so it is easier to guard both of you," Dimitri said.

"Okay, let's get shopping," I said as I started walking.

"Wait," Liss said as she started digging through her silver hand bag. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Adrian said to give this to you. It is part of your birthday present." I nodded as I ripped the envelope open and inside was a note…..

_Happy Birthday, little dhampir! Have fun shopping. I thought that you could use half of your present now._

_Love your favorite guy,_

_Adrian_

In the envelope was cash. I counted up to a thousand dollars.

"Whoa, Adrian," was all I said as I put it all in my wallet.

"Let's go. We don't have all day," Lissa said as she dragged Christian into the first store. We spent hours shopping and left with tons of bags. As we were leaving we passed by one last store.

"We have to go in here," I said as I started walking into Forever 21. Lissa followed just as excited.

"Why this store? You already have to much," Christian complained. He obviously did not like shopping.

"Cause this store has the best accessories and other stuff too." Lissa and I took forever in that store because we kept going back for more stuff. We left with five more bags and we then made our way to the car.

**Sorry it is so short but I have no time cause of school and I promise the next chapter will be the longest ever.**


	8. Present

As we made our way to the car I started to wonder how we were going to fit everything in. Surprisingly it all fit with little hassle. Next we were going out to eat and then after that we would be on our way back to the academy. We went to a small restaurant where we ate before getting back in the car to drive back to the academy. The car ride was quiet mainly because Lissa and Christian fell asleep.

"Did you have fun?" asked Dimitri.

"Yea, how about you?"

"I had a lot of fun and found it amusing by how much you and Lissa enjoyed it," he said with a small laugh.

"So… when do I get my present from you?"

"Only a little more time my Roza. Patience."

_I know what he got you _Lissa said through the bond.

_What??_

_I'm not telling, but I know you will love it. I helped._

_Helped with what?_

_You will see…_

That was the last thing she said before going back to sleep. We didn't talk after that and I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I remembered was Dimitri shaking my shoulder. After he realized I wasn't going to move, he picked me up into his arms and started to carry me to my dorm. Once he came to a stop I felt a hand in my pocket to retrieve the key to my dorm. After the door was unlocked and shut, Dimitri brought me over to my bed and laid me down pulling the covers on top of me.

"Can you please stay?" I asked as I looked up into those warm brown eyes of his.

"Sure, Roza," he said as he took of his shoes and shirt and slipped into the empty spot beside me. He then pulled me into his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Rose." That was the last thing he said before kissing my fore head. After that I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door. I got out of bed leaving Dimitri's sleeping form behind me. When I opened the door, I came face to face with Adrian.

"Hey, Adrian," I said in a polite tone.

"Why hello there little dhampir."

"Can I ask why you are here this early in the morning?"

"Rose, its late afternoon. Where have you been?"

"Asleep and you still didn't answer my question."

"I came to give you the rest of your present," he said as he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small wrapped box. I took it from his hand and unwrapped it quickly. Inside was a gold heart with 'Rose' elegantly engraved on the front.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Turn it over," he said. I followed his directions and on the back it said, 'love you always little dhampir. Adrian.' I looked back up at him.

"I love it," I said as I gave him a hug. He froze at first but eventually relaxed and hugged me back.

"Your welcome, Rose. I think its time for you to get back to bed."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Any time," he said as he turned around and walked down the hall. I turned back toward my door and walked back inside. I put the box down lightly on my desk and went back to my welcoming bed. When I sat down, Dimitri's eyes shot open and he eyed me curiously.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Adrian," was all I said.

"What did he want?"

"To give me the rest of my present."

"Can I see it?" he asked as I got up to retrieve it. I gave it to him and he examined it.

"That was very nice of him," he said as he put it on the side table.

"Yes, it was."

"Come on, Rose. We have to get going," he said as he started to get up.

"Going where?"

"Do you want my present to you or not." I jumped up and started to get dressed. It took me less than five minutes which was probably my best record ever.

"Ready," I said as I stood in front of Dimitri as he glanced me over.

"Well you may be ready but I am not. Just let me get dressed and then I will show you your present." I followed him out of my room and up to his. He le me in and I went to relax on his bed.

I will only be a minute," he said as he went to his bathroom to go take a shower and get dressed. Once he was ready he led me outside and to the gate.

"Where are we going?"

"Your present is off campus," he said simply.

We both got in the car and drove for a while in comfortable silence until I realized where we were.

"Why are we in court?" I asked looking at him.

"Be patient, Roza. We are almost there," he said. Within minutes we were pulling into the drive way of a huge house. I got out of the car the same time Dimitri did. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Happy birthday." I froze. He got me a house for my birthday?! I ran over and jumped on him as he tightened his grip on me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it."

"Wait till you see the inside." Dimitri gave me a tour of the house which was the most perfect place. It was huge and had everything you would ever need. There were multiple bed rooms and bath rooms. Dimitri and I had our own mater bed room with a master bath attached. The furniture was all black and everything was perfect. There was one other room that I was in love with and that was the baby's room. I was sure Lissa had something to do with this. The room had everything you needed for a baby. All the furniture was black. The room was loaded with stuffed animals and many other things.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it and can't wait to move in."

"Me either," he said as he kissed me. On the way back to the academy I was texting Lissa on just how much I loved the house. She helped a lot with the baby's room and that was her present too. As soon as I was back I headed strait for the cafeteria first cause I was hungry and second because Lissa was there. She was sitting at a table with Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Dimitri said that he needed to have a few words with Alberta so he would be back later. I went up and got some French bread pizza and then sat down next to Adrian. I started talking to Lissa about what we were going to do when we moved to court. As I went to take a bite out of my pizza, she noticed the ring on my finger and dropped the yogurt she had and got it all over Adrian. She grabbed my hand and examined the ring.

"He proposed?!" she asked and I simply nodded.

"When and why didn't you tell me?" she asked with a bit of sadness in her voice because I didn't tell her.

"A few days ago and it slipped my mind," I said simply.

"It slipped your mind that you're engaged to Dimitri!"

"Sort of. I forgot to tell you. Please forgive me."

"Okay, but you have to tell me when these things happen next time."

"Okay." I answered all the questions she had on the proposal and any thing else she wanted to know. When it became time for curfew, we went our separate ways. As I was walking a voice called out my name. Oh shit!

**Okay… im sorry for the delay but I have had way too much to do. I said this chapter would be longer than the others which it is and I hope you enjoyed it. I want reviews because I need to know what you are thinking. Who do you think the voice belongs to and why is he/ she there??? Please review… **

**Xoxo,**

**Bella **


	9. why me?

When it became time for curfew, we went our separate ways. As I was walking a voice called out my name. Oh shit!

"Rose," called the voice and I turned just enough to see my mother coming up behind me. "Hey."

"Where have you been all day? I went looking for you earlier this morning and couldn't find you," she said with a frustrated expression on her face.

"I was out with Dimitri," I said calmly and coolly.

"What were you doing with _Guardian Belikov_?" she asked putting emphases the proper name I was supposed to call him.

"He was showing me a few things off campus."

"Wha…"

"Can we take this up to my room?" I interrupted as I looked around us to see a group of juniors watching us closely hoping a fight would break out.

"Fine." I stalked off to my dorm angrily. She always had to ruin a good day. Always. When I reached my room, I went straight for the bed. I sat up against the frame and watched my mother seat herself at the desk. After a few seconds in silence she started to look around the room and noticed the little box near the table. She reached for it and opened it. After a few seconds she looked up at me.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Adrian," I said lightly.

"Ivashkov?"

"Yes."

"I hope you said thank you."

"I did." I said sternly. I hated when she treated me like a five year old. After a few more short moments she spoke up.

"What happened the other day?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant but I was trying to delay telling her that I was pregnant.

"The other day when you went to the nurse. What did they say is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I murmured.

"Well something has to be wrong for you to be acting like that."

"Nothing is wrong! It's something that is right!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is something that should happen." I said trying to keep my voice under control. I was in the middle of yelling and crying.

"What would that be?"

"I'm pregnant." I said a little too loud.

"You are what?"

"I am pregnant." I said.

"Who is the father?" Her voice was rising now and I could tell she was furious.

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is. The guy got you pregnant at the age of eighteen and has ruined your entire life and future! Do you even know what that means? Your life is now ruined cause of a stupid mistake."

"It was not a mistake!" I was crying now.

"What do you mean it was not a mis..." she was in the middle of yelling when there was a knock at the door. We both said nothing and just listened for the person to knock again. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him._ I chanted in my head, but all hopes were crushed when he spoke.

"Rose? Are you there?" My mother looked back and forth from the door to me. I started to slide down on my bed.

"No… no… no… no! Tell me he is not the father." I refused to answer and when she knew she was not going to get an answer she went for the door. She opened it quickly and outside was my Russian god.

"Rose, why didn't you answer your door at first? I was starting to get a little worr..." he stopped talking as soon as he saw that it was my mother who had opened the door.

"Hathaway," he greeted as he looked over her to see me on my bed with tears down my face. I was nodding my head trying to tell him to go. He looked back at my mother and spoke.

"Well I see that Rose is busy so I am just going to leave" he said as he started backing up.

"Belikov, get your ass in this room now!" she commanded. He obeyed and walked in. Dimitri looked at me and all over his face I could see he was sorry. I nodded quickly to show he was forgiven. My mother then ruined the moment.

"Now tell me. Are you the father of Rose's baby?" She asked Dimitri angrily.

"Yes," he said as he nodded. Before I knew what was happening my mother had her fist aimed at Dimitri's face. There was a small sound and then blood starting coming down his nose. My mother stared at him for a short moment and then stalked out of the room. I got up quickly and ran for the tissues and then for Dimitri.

**Well… I hope that is enough for now but plz review. I want reviews and ideas for the next chapter cuz im running out of ideas. Well hope you liked it and review.**

**xoxo,**

**Bella**


	10. sorry

_Before I knew what was happening my mother had her fist aimed at Dimitri's face. There was a small sound and then blood starting coming down his nose. My mother stared at him for a short moment and then stalked out of the room. I got up quickly and ran for the tissues and then for Dimitri._

I went to Dimitri and gave him a few tissues and then pulled him over to sit on my bed. He held the tissues to his nose and I watched him. When he eventually pulled the tissues away there was no more blood. He got up and threw the bloody tissue away before coming back to sit with me on my bed.

"I am so sorry about that," I told him.

"Don't worry Roza. I'm fine and I knew that it was gonna happen sooner or later. It could have been a lot worse," he pointed out. That still didn't really make me feel any better. The guilt was eating me alive. I felt so bad for him.

"I'm still sorry."

"What will it take for you to know that I forgave you?" he asked me. I was just about to say '_I don't know' _when a thought came to mind. I pushed Dimitri down on my bed so I could straddle him. I then crushed my lips to his and it didn't take very long for him to react to what I was doing. He pulled off my shirt and I did the same to him. It didn't take very long before we were both undressed. After we were finished, I laid my head against his chest and listen to his steady heart beat. He was running his fingers through my hair. I knew that he loved doing this. I couldn't believe that in a one day I will be known as Guardian Rose Hathaway and that I would be moving to court. Once at court I would be able to openly have my relationship with Dimitri and I would be able to guard Lissa too. I would also get to have a family with Dimitri and that mad a smile come upon my lips. My thoughts were interrupted by Dimitri.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"I was thinking about the future with me, you, and our baby."

"I've been thinking a lot about that and I can't wait for her to be born."

"Her?" I asked.

"I think our baby's going to be a girl. I hope she will be just like you."

"No you don't." I said. That is the last thing I want. I don't want our baby always getting into trouble!

"Why wouldn't I?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You would want our baby always getting into trouble and mouthing off to teachers!"

"No, I meant I would want her to be kind, beautiful, adventurous, funny and all the good things you are," he said calmly.

"Oh," that was all I could say.

"Yes my beautiful Roza." After that we were silent. I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. I found myself in a dream that was amazing.

I was walking through my house. It was really quiet. Where is Dimitri? I went through almost every room until I heard something coming from the kitchen. I walked in there to find Dimitri at the stove cooking. I went over to him and hugged him around the waist. He kissed my forehead and then went back to cooking. After playing with the spaghetti he was cooking he looked behind him and smiled. I followed his gaze until mine came upon a cute little girl. She looked about two and had Dimitri's brown hair and eyes but she had my face. She looked at me and hopped down from the chair she was on to come running over to me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I drew!" she said as she held up a drawing of three people and a house behind them.

"It really pretty. Who are they?" I asked her. She laughed and I thought it sound really cute.

"That's daddy, you, and the there is me!" she said as she pointed to the three people.

"I love it." I said as she came over to me. She held out her arms and I picked her up. She hugged me really tightly. I looked at Dimitri and he had a huge smile on his face. He looked like he was the happiest man in the world. I was really happy too. That is until my perfect dream started fading away into a new dream. This dream took place at the ski lodge. I was on the deck that I met Adrian on and I knew he was the meaning of this.

"Hello there little dhampir," he said as he looked me over. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight pink camie. Well it could have been worse.

"What do you want Adrian?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Someone's in a bad mood tonight."

"I wasn't until right now," I said to him.

"Ouch, you really know how to hurt someone," he said.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm."

"Obviously."

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked as I looked around me.

"Well this was where we had our first actual conversation and I thought it would bring back some great memories," he said with his genuine smile.

"Can you please just leave me alone tonight?"

"Did Rose Hathaway just say please?"

"Adrian," I said in a tired and annoyed voice.

"Fine little dhampir. I'll leave you alone tonight but there are no promises about tomorrow." I groaned and with that he was gone and from there on I don't remember what I dreamed of.

I woke up to Dimitri kissing my cheek. I groaned and he laughed.

"Come on Roza. Lissa is gonna be mad if you are not with her soon. Remember she told you to be at her dorm as soon as you woke up so you two could get ready for graduation together."

"Just five more minutes, Comrade." I said as I pulled a pillow over my face.

"Fine but if Lissa comes in here and sees us like this it will not be very pretty I will tell you that, "he said and with that I was up and getting dressed. He followed my example but it took a while since we would kiss after every piece of clothes we put on. Once Dimitri was finished he took a seat on my bed and watched me get dressed. Once I was done I went over to him and sat on his lap. He pulled me against him and kissed my neck.

"I love you, Roza," he whispered into my neck.

"I love you too," I said to him as I turned my head to go kiss him. As our lips parted there was a knock on my door. I got off his lap and went to the door to find Lissa. She pulled me out of my room and dragged me to hers. Now we get to work.

**Hey guys. I am sooo sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner. I just have not had time and I hope that I will have more but forgive me if I don't. I am out of school for the summer but can say I may not update for a while since I will be on vacation the first two or three weeks of July and I will also be busy packing for that. I can say I read spirit bound and I can't wait for the last sacrifice. As some may know I am a big fan of twilight and I am excited to be going to the première of eclipse with my best friend so I can't wait for that! I have been having some issues lately which make me kinda busy with gong to the doctors and all but im pulling through. Well I want reviews and the more I get the faster I will put up the next chapter. If I get a lot I may put a new chapter up before my vacation. Well hope u liked it and plz review!**

**Xoxo**

**Bella!**


	11. graduation!

We went to Lissa's room to get ready. I ended up curling my hair into perfect curl and I wore and amazing dress. It was black with a silver beaded band around the waist and I also had nice black heals to go with it. Lissa's dress was blue. The top was all shiny and it then was to a soft fabric. They both almost came down to our knees. Lissa had silver shoes to go with it. They were very nice heals! We finished getting ready just in time and I looked at Lissa and she looked beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down and those were curled. She looked amazing. As soon as graduation was over we would be heading to the royal court! I can't wait. As we both walked off to where the ceremony was being held, I kept thinking about how happy I will be once this is over with. I have already done my trials and now is when I will get my promise mark and get assigned to my charge. When we arrived I went over to my little group which consisted of Eddie, Christian, and Adrian. After talking with them for a while I noticed someone leaning up against a wall. I must say that he looked damn sexy in a suit and smiled at him. I told my little passé that I would be back and then went over to see my Russian God! He pulled me into the shadows and pushed me up against the wall.

"You know you shouldn't dress so sexy when you're pregnant," he whispered in my ear.

"And you shouldn't have fallen in love with your student but did that ever stop you? I think not," I said as I put my hands around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. After a while he pulled away and I pouted.

"Roza, you should be getting back to your group because the ceremony is about to start."

"We will continue this later," I said before kissing him once more and departing. The ceremony was boring and I found myself really bored. Once it was over, all you could hear were the screams and sheiks of the new graduates and as family gathered around them, I went to go find the people I cared about. I found them all huddled in a group and hugged each and every single one of my friends. Even though I would be seeing them soon, it seemed like it was going to be forever. Once the room started to clear we said our temporary good byes and went back to our dorms to get our belongings. When I was walking back to my dorm I was thinking about how this is my last time I'm going to walk into my dorm. It was really sad because of all the good memories I had in their. When I walked to the hall of my dorm I found a very good looking Dimitri leaning against my door. He had bags with him and realized he was waiting for me.

"Hey Comrade," I called to him. He looked up and smiled widely. I went over and hugged him as he whispered, "Congratulations my Roza." In my ear.

"Thanks," I said in response. I let go of him to unlock my room and get my bags I had packed prior. He grabbed most of them. He told me that he was going to no matter what so I didn't argue. I shut my door and then followed Dimitri to the outside so we could put all our stuff in the cars and go. _This is it_ I said in my head and now I knew that from here on things would be better than they ever were. When we reached outside I found that we were the last to arrive. Lissa and Christian already had their things in the car. While Dimitri put our things in the car I went and started talking to Lissa. She was telling me about the house her and Christian had bought. She said it was just down the street from mine and Dimitri's and I thought that was amazing. We talked for a few minutes more and then were told to get in the car. As I sat in the car I realized that Christian and Lissa had already sat together which meant that Dimitri and I would sit together for the hour drive to the air port. When Dimitri sat down next to me I yawned. I was so tired from all that has happened today and I just wanted to sleep. Dimitri was watching me.

"Tired?" he asked. I simply nodded. He then took off his jacket and placed it around me. I let myself lie down so that my head was in Dimitri's lap. As I was about to fall asleep he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Roza," he murmured and those were the last words I head before I fell into a deep sleep.

"Rose? Roza? Its time to get up. We are at the airport and we need you to get up," I heard Dimitri say. With that I sat up and yawned. I grabbed a few of my bags and began walking with Dimitri. We had our fingers intertwined and we kept nudging each other as we walked. As we bored the private plan that the queen had let us use I found myself very happy with what was happening. We had a four hour flight and within the first hour I got really bored. It was just plain torture for me to sit still that long with nothing to do so I turned to Lissa.

"Hey Liss, Christian, are you up for a game of truth or dare?" I asked. Lissa looked excited where Christian was questioning whether to play with Rose Hathaway.

"Fine, but not anything that will hurt us in any physical way," he said.

"Fine," I said. I looked to Dimitri and he was watching us and looked like he was getting amused by this.

"Hey comrade, do you wanna play?" I asked as I batted my eyes at him.

"No," he said.

"Please? For me?" I know I was using it but this would be more fun if he played.

"Fine but nothing to bad." He said.

"Okay who starts?" I asked and no one volunteered.

"Well then I guess I go firs then," I said with a grim smile.

"Fire boy, truth or dare?"

"Truth just to be safe."

"Truth is never safe with Rose," Lissa pointed out with a giggle.

"When was the last time you and Lissa slept together and how much did you enjoy it?"

"What the fuck? That's personnel!" he screeched

"You picked truth so let's hear it fire boy," I told him.

"Two days ago and I enjoyed way too much," he said with a sneer.

"Ok. Your turn Christian."

"Dimitri, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. Damn this can not be good.

**Well this is where I leave it off. I want you to think of a good evil dare for Dimitri. I will use the best one! I want reviews and tell me what the dare is in a review. I know u all can think of one and hope for lots of really good ones.**

**Xoxo **

**Bella**


	12. truth or dare

**WARNING! Rated M for some cruel and gross dares. Read at your own caution. **

**RPOV.**

"I dare you to go up to guardian Hathaway and ask if she wants to join you and Rose in a rainbow party." I could swear my jaw hit the ground.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at Christian.

"Come on Belikov. Do your dare."

Dimitri glared at Chris as he got out of his seat and walked to my mother. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did see the look of horror cross her face. I could also see a glint of fear and pain in Dimitri's eyes as my mother kicked him in the place no man should be kicked. He came back to sit with me and I felt bad for him. Christian was grinning.

"Princess, truth or dare?" Dimitri asked.

"First its Lissa not princess, and I pick dare."

"I dare you to go and kiss the first guardian you see outside of our group." She got up and looked strait ahead to see none other than Stan Alto. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips, but as she was about to pull away Stan forced his lips back to hers and I swear I saw his tongue come out of his mouth.

"Umm….EWW!"

Christian got up and pulled Lissa away from Stan and punched him in the face. They sat down and Lissa looked really grossed out.

"Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a full on make out session with Dimitri." I shrugged and kissed Dimitri. Our kiss was sweet at first and then became fierce. His tongue traced my bottom lip for entrance and I granted it. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I pushed myself closer to him as our tongues battled. My fingers were tangled in his hair and his hands were roaming my body.

_Rose, enough! Your time is up! _Lissa screamed through the bond. I gave Dimitri one last peck on the lips before going back to my seat with a smile on my face.

"Pyro, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Brave, really brave but you are going to regret it." I said.

"Just tell me my dare." I got up and whispered the dare in his ear and a discussed look came upon his face.

"That's disgusting!"

"You have to do it." He groaned and walked off to the small bathroom.

"What does he have to do?" Lissa asked with a questioning look.

"Wait," I managed to say between laughs. Fifteen minutes later Christian came out of the bathroom and went to the attendant. He murmured something in her ear. She went to the bathroom and came out with her hand over her mouth. Christian sat down.

"What did she make you do?" Lissa asked him.

"The dare was for me to ejaculate all over the wall and write 'if you want some call me' and then put my number. Then I had to go up to the attendant and tell her that someone had a little too much fun in the bathroom."

I was laughing and after looking at Dimitri's and Lissa's horrified expressions it just made me laugh harder.

Christian glared at me then smiled.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare.'

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear and sing birthday sex by Jeremiah while being all over Stan."

"Fine."

I stripped and then thought that today was probably the worse day to wear a thong and lacy bra. The music started playing and I went over and sat on Stan's lap. He looked down at what I was wearing and looked surprised. I started singing.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

{Verse 1}

It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out  
You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Just tell me where you want  
your gift, girl

{Chorus}

Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feelin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make

Birthday sex  
Birthday sex

[It's the best day of the year, girl]

Birthday sex  
Birthday sex

It feels like, feels like...  
lemme hit that...g-spot g-spot

As I sung I started to kiss Stan's neck all the way up to his jaw. I then stopped and pulled off his shirt. I kissed all the way down his chest and licked my way up. I started singing again and then strattled him while pushing my upper body against his chest.

_See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10  
1-2-3, think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out...fight until the end  
Ring that bell; we gon start over again  
We grindin' wit passion, cuz it's yo birthday  
Been at it for hours...I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly...taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want yo gift, girl_

_Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feelin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make_

Birthday sex  
Birthday sex

[It's the best day of the year, girl]

Birthday sex  
Birthday sex

It feels like, feels like...  
lemme hit that...g-spot g-spot

_First I'm gonna take a dive into the water,  
deep until I know I pleased that body (body ah oop)  
Or girl without a broom  
I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody  
(body, how I do)  
somebody body how i do  
Or maybe we can float on top my water bed,  
you close your eyes as i impry between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and hours on the bed_

{Chours) (it's the best day of the year, girl)  
(lemme know what it feels like, feels like, when I hit that G-spot, G-spot)

Somewhere during the song I felt him squeeze my ass. Once the song was done I got off him and put my clothes back on.

"Okay, I have had enough of this game. We are about to land anyways." I said.

After we landed we all went to our houses to unpack and get comfortable. Dimitri and I both got to our house and went to unpack but we ended up doing other things because the bed was just too tempting.

**Well I hope u liked it. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and left me ideas for the dares and also would like to thank my sister for helping me with the dares too. I would like to know if any of you people would like to be my beta and if you would like to pm me or email me and I will send you the next chapter. My email is on my profile if you need it. Love you lots**

**Xoxo bella**


	13. immportant

Hey guys. Look I can say I am disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. I thank those of you who did review and for those of you who didn't I would love if you go to the last chapter and review cuz I am not going to update till I get ten more reviews. Thanks and I look forward to reading more reviews soo

Ttyl

bella


	14. Christian's death

We all walked into the kitchen to the stools and took a seat.

"So what's everyone been up too?" I asked looking at the people around me.

"Christian and I have been planning our baby's room but its hard not knowing whether it's a boy or girl. We want it to be a surprise so we will have to stick to neutral colors." Lissa said. I looked over to Dimitri and then back to Liss.

"I want to know. I don't know why but I just do. How about you Dimitri?"

"I would want to know too." Dimitri said while smiling at me. I have always loved Dimitri's smile because it always made me feel better. He is going to be such an amazing dad. I know he has always wanted to be a dad and now he can finally be one.

"I never thought that Belikov would be so happy to be becoming a father," Christian added in.

"It's good to see someone is happy to be a soon to be father unlike someone," Lissa said glaring at Christian.

"What? I'm happy to be a father."

"doesn't seem like it."

"Liss. I am just still getting use to the idea."

"It's been three months."

"So i'm still shocked I mean the one time we forget to use a condom and you get pregnant." "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No i'm just... Ugh just forget it."

"If anyone should be shocked that should be Dimitri and me because we didn't even know that we could have children together so we didn't even bother to use a condom," I added in. It was true. Dimitri and I didn't think we needed protection. It was a simple rule that dhampir and dhampirs could not have kids together. But none the less Dimitri and I are really happy that that rule does not apply to us. I finally zoned back into the conversation to hear they were talking about Mia.

"So Eddie when are you going to propose?" Chris asked. This caught my interest. Mia and Eddie have been going out for the past few months and we all have been wondering when he would pop the big question.

"I don't know. I have the ring I just need to figure out how to ask her."

"Do it in a place you both like."

"Will do. Thanks rose."

"That's what i'm here for. To help and also to kick ass."

"Yeah not for long. I bet in a few months you will be asking Dimitri to do everything for you."

"Yeah...no in a few months I will be kicking your sorry ass, pyro." I said with a grin. God I will be looking forward to kicking his ass... Again.

"Christian you might want to begin finding hiding spots cause rose is gonna be a very pissed off guardian in a few months because i'm sure her Russian jailer as she would call him would not allow her to be doing anything to physical." Eddie commented. Christian paled a little more than he already was and that said something. He then regained his signature grin.

"Hell I can't wait to see rose and Belikov start doing baby talk. That will be one of the funniest things ever. The two most badass guardians doing baby talk," damn was this kid planning his funeral? Oh wait yes.

"The things I have planned for you for revenge will have you hiding, fire boy. You better start begging for mercy."

"You wish I would."

"No I wish you would grow some balls and do something with them."

"I have some and have put them to good use."

"Says you."

"Ok enough rose." Dimitri said.

"Way to ruin the fun, comrade."

"That's not fun. That's being... childish."

"Well I could think of something that is lots of fun and is far from a childish act. It's something both you and I would enjoy," I said while licking my lips. I could see the lust filled gaze he gave me. I could see the erection clearly through his jeans. I grinned knowing the effect I had on him so I went over to sit on his lap only to find out that that small jester turned him on more.

"Later," he whispered into me ear seductively. God I loved him.

"What if I don't want to wait?" I whispered back so only he could here.

"What if I want you right now," I murmured.

"We can't. Not yet, Roza."

"Fine," I pouted. Always had to do things his way. I looked up to find everyone staring at us like they were in between laughing and being grossed out. I surprised a small laugh. "You two are terrible at whispering," Eddie said in an actual whisper. This made everyone in the room start laughing.

"Well at least we know not to come over here tonight. Not unless you want to hear multiple screams and moans. You are also risking being able to see for the rest of your life," Christian said in between a few laughs.

"Shut up fire boy. At least my sex life is interesting because I actually have an experienced guy who plays very nice games in bed. Yeah i've seen your sex it's fairly boring." "Shut it," Christian muttered.

"Maybe Dimitri can give you some pointers on how to get a better sex life."

"I'm leaving. You are to annoying to be around" Chris said.

"I guess that means we are too," Lissa said, "bye rose bye Dimitri." Lissa and Eddie said in harmony.

"Buh bye." I said as they followed Christian out the door. I turned around so I was straddling Dimitri's lap and kissed him.

"Now we have the whole house to ourselves. You up for a little game, comrade?" I whispered very seductively onto his lips.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said while picking me up bridal style and caring me to our room.

"Let the games begin," I said in between our heavy kisses.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote this a while ago on my phone and emailed it to myself so it would be easier. It kinda is but takes a while. I want to reach 100 reviews with this chapter. You guys were good last chapter but I want better. Pwez review. **

**Xoxo**

**bella**


	15. Chapter 16

**RPOV.**

The next day I awoke to warm kisses being placed along the length of my neck. This made me smile. God I love this man. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and him on top of me with his arms against my head. We stayed like this for a while until I got bored and decided to tease him so I hooked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. As he was about to take it further I moved out of his grasp. He went back to lying down but threw his face into the pillows. I climbed on top of him and started to draw circles on his back.

"You know I love you?"

No answer.

"Dimitri?"

No answer.

"Comrade?"

No answer. Fine. If that's how he wanted to play… I started to kiss down his back by leaving wet open mouthed kisses.

"Roza…" he moaned. I smiled and continued what I was doing. I just reached his waist when our bedroom door slammed open.

"Rose up no- oh my gosh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"Lissa started saying but was cut off by Christian.

"Ah my virgin eyes!" I moved up and pulled the sheet with me so we were both covered.

"Your eyes are not virgins..."

"They were till I saw this!"

"Rose im so sorry, i mean I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine liss."

"Fine? FINE? I swear im gonna be blind for life," Christian said.

""Umm… would you mind... you know... getting out?"

"Right," Lissa said before dragging Christian out again.

Once the door was closed I decided it was time to get dressed. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser to find something to wear.

"That was…interesting," Dimitri said as his arms encircled my waist.

"very." Dimitri started kissing down my neck.

"Dimitri..."

"What?" he mumbled against my skin. I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"We can't do this now. We have Liss and Chris down stairs and they could come up again and I don't really like the idea of fire boy seeing me with no clothes on." Dimitri growled at the last part.

After we got dressed we went down stairs to have breakfast and then talked with my two besties...

"So what are we doing today?" Chris asked. Me and Lissa looked at each other and grinned ear to ear.

"SHOPPING!" we both screamed.

"Oh no. why?" Chris mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Liar..." I mumbled

"Shut up, Rose!" he said

"Never, fire boy," I said with an evil grin.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Ok well guys I know this is short but at least its something? Yell at me all you want but ive been having a rough time and on top of that I have had writers block. I just thought that I wud give you what I have so far and I think maybe I might think of something. If you have any ideas please tell me cuz that would be great! I have one question to ask you **_what would you do if you were loosing your best friend in the whole world? _**Thanks and I want to know ur answers… any who to help me ive been reading fanfictions and I have three that I HIGHLY recommend!**

_**The hearts deceit-meet jasper,**_

_**I love you but I don't want to marry you-TeamDimitriBeliko ,and **_

_**Glassy eyes-hellodarinx**_

**They are all great stories and I love them so I really sugest you read them (:**


	16. say what?

"Lissa, could you pass me the chips?" I asked. It was a normal day  
where I and Lissa were home alone. Dimitri was at work guarding  
around court while Christian was working with a group of Moroi using  
offensive magic. Liss and I were having a movie day to pass the time  
since there was nothing else to do. We have a huge stack of movies and  
loads of junk food to hold us till dinner.

"Sure, what movie is next to watch?" she asked me  
handing me the bad of Doritos. We just finished watching the movie  
'Easy A'. It was a pretty good movie if you ask me. I mean its  
something I would do.

"I say we watch the 'Step up' movies. I always liked those movies because the  
dances in them are amazing. Also the guys probably wouldn't wanna watch  
it so let's watch them when they aren't here." I suggested. I quickly  
put the DVD in and jumped back onto the couch that both Lissa and I  
were sprawled upon.

As we watched the previews for up coming movies, we both pointed out  
movies that we wanted to see. There was this cool looking horror movie  
called 'The Rite'. About this girl being possessed and all it looks  
freaking awesome! We both agreed to see that movie. When the movie came  
on, we both said nothing because this was one of our favorite movies  
ever! I don't think I was the only one crying when Tyler's friend's  
brother died. It was so sad but the ending was still cute which is why  
its one of my favorites.

Just as our movie finished, the door bell rang. I looked at the clock and saw that neither of the boys would be home for a good half hour. Lissa went to get up to get the door but I  
shook my head and got up.

"I'll get it," I said as I walked out of the room to answer the door. When I opened the door, I looked outside to see a group of people I didn't even recognize. It was a group of all women with a few small children.

"Um...hi," I said questioningly. 

"Hello is Dimitri home?" an older woman asked me.

"No he's not. He's at work right now."

"When will he be back?"

"About a half hour," I answered her. She stayed silent for a little while then  
spoke.

"Okay then. Well I guess we will just have to come back later  
then," she said as they turned away.

"Wait..." I said.

"Yes?" the woman replied. I sighed.

"Why don't you come in? He will be home soon. I will  
call him and see if he can come home a few minutes early."

"That would be great," the woman said as she walked into our home followed by the  
rest of the group. I closed the door and went to the front of the group  
of people.

"Just please wait here for a minute. I have to talk to my  
friend and tell her what's going on." I said as I walked into the TV.  
Room where Lissa was.

"Who was at the door?"

"A group of people that claim to know Dimitri. I told them to come in so they are going to stay here till he gets home. They were going to leave but I kinda felt bad  
making them come here for nothing. Do you think you could maybe  
entertain them while I call Dimitri?"

"I guess." she said. I smiled at her

"Thanks, Liss. It will only be for a few minutes and they all seem harmless."

"It's fine. Bring them in."

I walked back into the room which held the horde of people.

"Okay well you guys are going to go into the television room and stay there with  
my friend, Lissa, while I call Dimitri." I said and showed them to  
where they were gonna stay.

When they entered the room, I heard a few gasps. "y-y-you-your P-p-princess V-v-vasilisa Dragomir," a girl a few years younger than me stuttered. A few other people just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes but I prefer to be called Lissa."

"It's an honor to meet you," the young girl said. I left them to socialize while I  
went to call Dimitri. It took him a few rings, but he finally  
answered

"Belikov." he said in that really sexy voice of his.

"Hey babe,"

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked warily.

"Nothing really. There is just a group of people who claim to know you."

"What are their names?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't bother asking."

"Typical Rose," I swear I heard him mutter.

"Where are they now?" he asked me.

"Talking with Lissa now. I let them in because I  
felt bad." I sighed.

"Okay, I will be home in a few, Roza. I love you."  
"love you too, Comrade. Bye."

I said as the line went dead. I hung up and walked back into the room. They all watched me curiously.

"Dimitri will be home in a few minutes."

There was a kind of awkward silence for a couple of minutes. It was annoying me and was something I just had to break.

"I'm Rose by the way. I think I might have forgotten to mention that when we met," I said sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you-"

"Roza?" she was interrupted by Dimitri calling my name.

"In here," I called.

I could hear his keys hit the kitchen counter and then hear his foot steps as  
he came into the room. As soon as he saw who was in the room, he froze. 

"Momma?"

**Okay well i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****Thank you to all those people who reviewed this story and i would like to add a very special thank you to the people who answered my question. The reason I asked is because I am loosing my best friend at the moment. He is usually my inspiration for writing cause he is the one who got me started so I've been having a hard time with that. We are now not talking to each other which sucks for me..i could keep going on but I doubt you wanna listen to me ramble. Lol I would love to thank **_vampsrock94_ **for giving me the idea for this chapter. I love all of you who have reviewed. **

**One last thing. Earlier this week I got a message saying how the way I write this story is childish and how I need to get better writing skills? **_**what do you think of my writing? **_

**Please review cuz I love them :D can we make it to 135? Hope so! I will update when I reach that**


	17. that should be me

"Dimka!" the woman said running over to hug Dimitri. I could swear that my jaw hit the ground right then ad there. How stupid could I be to not see the resemblance! I really need to pay better attention. Some guardian I am!

After Dimitri hugged everyone I the group and exchanged a few words in Russian with them, he came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend, Rose. Roza, this is my family." after he introduced me to everyone in his family, we all

Decided to talk for a little bit.

"Im so sorry for not recognizing you. I feel so oblivious and stupid" I said while my cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! Everyone has those moments," Olena, Dimitri's mother, told me.

"Well I seem to be getting them pretty often" I said with a small laugh.

"So Roza, how did you meet my brother?" asked Viktoria.

"He was my mentor back at St. Vlads."

"He was your mentor?" She stared at us both in shock.

"Yup... He helped me catch up with my peers."

"That's good," she said, "so how long have you two been dating?"

"Since last October," Dimitri said. He put his arm around me while I cuddled Into his side.

"You two are so cute together," Karolina told us which made a huge grin appear on my face.

"Thanks," I said. I liked his family. They were nice and friendly and treated me like I was already part of their family. Dimitri put one of his hands on my stomach. It wasn't that big yet considering I was only about four months along. It was even harder to tell when I was wearing one of Dimitri's baggy T-shirts like now which made it practically impossible.

"Do you think we should tell them?" he asked me.

"I think we should."

"Tell us what?" Viktoria asked.

"We have a surprise," he told them with a grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," I said.

They all looked at me utterly shocked then recovered and jumped with joy with smiles on their faces. After they calmed down, I think logic sunk in because I got really confused looks.

"But how? It's physically impossible," Sonya said. I laughed a little.

"Not really. When I was 15, I was in a car accident and ended up dying, but Lissa specialized in spirit and was able to bring me back to life which is why I am shadow kissed. When she healed me, she ended up healing the Moroi side of me which allows me to do things other normal dhampir wouldn't be allowed to such as have kids with another one of my kind." I said a little out of breath. I think they were a little lost but kinda got the jist of things as the idea sunk in

We all chatted for a little while more.

"I think its best we all get going," Olena said rising from her chair. Her movements were mimicked by the others as they all got to there feet. Dimitri and I did the same. We hugged them one by one.

"Oh Rose I think I forgot to get your full name. Is it okay if I add you on face book?" Viktoria said while giving me a hug.

"Sure, that's fine. Just look up Rose Hathaway and you will see a picture of me and Dimitri as the profile picture." She Looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's with the look, Vikki?"

"You're Jainie Hathaway's daughter?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"You're like legend in Russia! I mean you made your first kills before you were even promised. This is so cool that you are dating my brother! Dimka, you have one bad ass girlfriend!" Vikki exclaimed.

They all said their goodbyes and left our huge house. Dimitri and I decided to snuggle on the couch while Chris and Lissa took a quick nap upstairs. We both just laid there in a comfortable silence.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do something tomorrow since you have the day off?"

"Tomorrow?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I want to spend so time with you."

"We are spending time together now."

"I meant outside of the house. You know go see a movie, go shopping..."

"I would love to Roza but I can't." I looked at him like he had three heads.

"What do you mean 'you can't?'"

"I already have plans tomorrow. Tasha is coming to court and she wants me to show her around and then practice her combat skills later in the day." I sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"So spending time with Tasha is more important than spending time with me?"

"Roz-"

"No, don't even start," I said getting up from where I was sitting and started walking to the garage.

"Rose, where are you going?" he asked me following me.

"Out," I said as I got into my car and pulled out of our drive way.

I didn't really know where I was going till I pulled up in his driveway. Adrian saw me pull up and came to my car window.

"Little Dhampir, what's wrong?"

"Dimitri was being..Ugh." I said trying not to cry.

"Its okay, its okay."

"Do you think we could hang out for a while until I think im ready to go home?" I asked Adrian. He thought about if for a

Few moments before he nodded.

"Just let me go get my wallet and phone and then we can go hang out at the mall." he said as he jogged into his

House.

A few minutes later we were driving to the mini court mall. I and he hung out for a little while.: buying a few things for the baby and then cloths for me too. Adrian and I were currently sitting on one of the many benches set up along the mall.

"You know, he's probably really worried about you right now," Adrian told me.

"I know," I sighed.

"What happened between you two anyways?"

"I asked him if he wanted to spend time together and he said he can't because he was spending time with Tasha tomorrow."

"What's so wrong with that?" guys are so insensitive.

"He practically told me that Tasha was more important than me," I said as a few tears slid down my face. Adrian took one look at me and didn't hesitate in pulling me into his embrace. I cried into his chest for who knows how long.

**DPOV (HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS)**

What have I done? I thought as I got into my car. I just told my fiancé that another woman means more to me than her. What the hell is wrong with me. On top of that I was stupid enough not to go after him right away. What kind of boyfriend am I? It took me half an hour to think of going after her! What the hell is wrong with me? I said as I began driving around court. Ok if I was Rose, where would I go? Think, think, think! Well she could hav- wait what was she sugesting we do earlier? Movies, but she wouldn't go alone, and then SHOPPING! I pressed down on the gas pedal and starting driving to the mall. When i got there, I found her car and pulled up right beside it. Good, she's here. I walked around the mall for half an hour.

There was no sign of her anywhere! Maybe she left already? Ugh..Where are you, my Roza?

I was just walking past the food court when I spotted her, on a bench with ADRIAN IVASHKOV! What the hell was he doing

Here? That wasn't even what upset me most. What did was that he was hugging her. That should be me! That reminds me of a song by Justin gay Bieber. Living with Rose has converted me to knowing his songs and every word to them. How did that song go? Oh right:

Ouuuuuuu

Ouuuuuuuu

Everybody's laughing in my mind,

Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,

Do you do what you did when you

did with me?

Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans

that you made with me?

'cause baby I didn't

That should be me,

Holdin' your hand,

That should be me

Makin' you laugh,

That should be me,

This is so sad,

That should be me,

That should be me

That should be me,

Feelin' your kiss,

That should be me,

Buyin' you gifts,

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that,

That should be me

Ouuuuuuu

ouuuuuuuu

That should be me,

Yeah,

You said you needed a little time

For my mistakes,

It's funny how you used that time

To have me replaced,

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies

Whatcha doin' to me,

You're takin' him where we used to go,

Now if you're tryin' to break my

heart,

It's working 'cause you know that,...

That should be me,

Holdin' your hand,

That should be me,

Makin' you laugh,

That should be me,

This is so sad,

That should be me,

That should be me,

That should be me,

Feelin' your kiss,

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that,

That should be me

I need to know should I fight

For our love for this long

It's getting harder to shield

This pain in my heart!

Chorus:

That should be me,

Holdin' your hand

That should be me,

Makin' you laugh,

That should be me,

This is so sad,

That should be me,

That should be me,

That should be me,

Feelin' your kiss,

That should be me,

Buyin' you gifts,

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me,

Holding your hand,

That should be me,

Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,

That should be me,

(that should be me givin you flowers)

That should be me,

Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,

that should be me

Never should've let you go,!

I never should've let you go,!

That should be me! 3

Never should've let you go

That should be me!3

I wanted to be the one to comfort her. i didnt want it to be Adrian. i want my Roza back. She's my life, her and our little baby that i already love so much. as i continued to watch, i saw rose kiss Adrian's cheek which made me even more jealous than i already was. i needed to her back and that thoughtimpowered me to walk over to my lover and apologize for what i had done. as i approached, they both turned to look at me. on her face, saw love, hurt, and a million other emotions. i went right up to her and kneeled down so that i was at eye level with her.

"Rose, Roza, im so sorry." i said and without another word she came into my arms and i hugged her close to me. "I'm so sorry. i didn't mean to hurt you and tomorrow you can have me all to yourself and i will tell Tasha i can't make it and that she can find another person to help her. i love you, Roza."

"i love you too."

"always and forever," i murmured into her ear, "always and forever."

**well i have to say that was a really long chapter. the was 'that should be me' by Justin Bieber. i found it was a good song to put into this chapter. i am really really sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter. i typed it all on my phone, well most of it and then had to email it to my other email. i also am using my sister****'s mini net book thingy that doesn't have spell check or anything but it was either this or no chapter for a long time. sigh...thank you all for the reviews! they really meant a lot to me and again thanks for answering my question. i would love it if you guys could check out my other vampire academy story, "new arrival" well the other day i was reading my reviews and guess what? ****i found out i have a stalker! ****loam! that girl made me laugh so hard. thank you TheUnicornsBites i love you all so much! **

**Xoxo**

**Bella**

**p.s. i don't think you guys really wanna hear bout my personnel life which is why i didnt put much of it. any ways question for this week.**

**i from the way i write, and talk, how ld would you guys think i am?**

**Lets make it to 150 reviews? Come on I know you guys can do it! Will update then**


	18. Milaya Moya

**Hey guys...sorry for not updating in forever but my sister was in the hospital for three weeks and just got out Thursday...ive been really busy and just ****couldn't find the time to write and I also had no clue what to write...im gonna try and wing it and try an come up with something. Thank you to all of you that reviewed nicely. Yes I had to add nicely because today I got a very nasty review. "**You are Crazy Disgusting Shameless Wild Disrespectful Evil Snarky Mean AND UTTERLY TERRIBLE!"

_To who ever said this:_

**Well**** let's say I really don't care about what the hell you call me. One thing is if u wanna call me all the things u did, you shouldn't have had to do it anonymous. If you don't like the way I write then don't read my story. No one is making you so if u don't like it, leave it. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy and leave lots of comments…**

God im bored… being home alone stinks when there is nothing to do. I want Dimitri! Hmm… what to do, what to do..I was lying in our bedroom on our bed waiting for my man to come home. One more hour, Rose... I reached over to our side table to get a glass of water. As I went to pick up the glass, my fingers slipped on the water that was dripping down the side and the glass shattered when it hit the floor, spreading water everywhere. What the hell is this? Ugh.. Now I have to get up… I got a towel and started moping up the water and putting the glass into a pile on the floor. As I was cleaning up the mess I had made an object under the bed had caught my eye. I pulled it out…it was a box.. On the top of the box it had something written on it that I couldn't read. Something in Russian I am guessing. I picked up the box and sat on the bed with it, totally forgetting about the mess I had made on the floor. I debated opening the box for a minute and I decided I would. I mean come on.. It's a closed box that's begging to be opened. The first thing I noticed when I pulled off the top, was a picture. It was a picture that was taken of us back at the academy after graduation. In the picture, we are both looking at each other while he has his arms wrapped around me. It was such a sweet picture that I almost wanted to cry. Damn these hormones were making me all mushy and stuff. After putting the picture down, I looked through the rest of the box. In it, I found all stuff about us. I found photographs, things I had given him, and lastly I found a letter. The letter was tucked away under everything else in the box. On the outside it had two words written one it.. '_Milaya moya._' I wonder what that means.. I opened the letter and began to read..

_Milaya moya,_

_You have made me the happiest man in the world. You have given me you and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I find out you and I are going to have a baby. I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you have given me. You have given me life. You were me light when all I saw was dark and you still are. I wish you would know how much I love you. You will never understand the amount of love I have for you because there is no limit to my love for you and our child. I love you both dearly and love that you are both mine. You are my life, Roza. You always have been. Ever since that first day I met you. I could never get you out of my head. Every time I saw you, all I ever wanted to do was pull you into my arms and kiss you while holding you forever. I have always cared about you my love. Even in the times when I thought you would never forgive me. You mean everything to me and I will always be there for you…every second of the way no matter what happens. I don't deserve all the love you give me. You are constantly on my mind and you're like a song, one I could never forget. You always would laugh at me for the music I listened too, But If you gave me one song to show you, I would show you 'you save me' by Kenny Chesney. It describes everything I could never say. As im watching you sleep I think of how someone so beautiful like you could love someone like me. All I want to say is I love you my dearest Roza. I always have and I always will. My heart is yours for the rest of my life. _

_Love you always and forever,_

_Dimitri_

That was so sweet. I never knew he could be that sweet. By now I had tears running down my cheeks. As I was putting the stuff back in the box, I heard the downstairs door slam shut. Crap he's home and this stuff is still out. I hurriedly put it all back in and shoved the box back under the bed, right before he came. When he came into our room, I was sitting on our bed with tears still coming down my face. As soon as he looked at me, he came running to my side.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is the baby okay?" he asked warily. I just started to cry more as he said this. He pulled me into his arms and let me cry as he murmured soft words to me. After a while I had calmed down enough to get words out.

"What does milaya moya mean?"

"What?" he asked looking at me with confusion and shock.

"I found a letter and it said 'milaya moya' on it. What does it mean?"

"It means 'my sweet' in Russian. That's what you are to me. My sweet brave Roza. You always have been and always will be."

"I love you Dimitri. I wish you knew just how much I love you. You mean everything to me."

"and you are everything to me as well."

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I know it is short but I really need sleep and also ran outta ideas. So please leave comments as well as ideas. Lets ****make it to 180 reviews? Please and I will update real soon as long as I get that number. Love you all lots bella**


	19. Date

Guess what guys? Im back well I have decided to update this story. I hope I get reviews and get you guys to like my story again. Please comment ideas, because I am still getting the hang of writing again. Xoxo –Bella

RPOV.

"Dimitri…" I complained. I saw him come in carrying a tray of food. He came over with the food and placed it on the table.

"For the most beautiful person in the world," he said lightly kissing me on the lips. I started to dig into the eggs and was in heaven.

"I hope you know you are the most amazing boyfriend in the world." He sat down and we both ate our breakfast in silence. After I had finished my plate, he got up and rinsed them in the sink. I rubbed my stomach as he came back over to me.

"I can't wait till this little guy is outta me," I said to him. I couldn't stand being this fat. 8 and a half months pregnant and I swear I was as big as a whale.

"I can't wait to be a dad," he said coming over and kissing my stomach. He was going to be such a great dad. In the past 8 months, he has been there every time I needed him, whether it was for food or needing a massage.

"I know, plus I don't have to be fat anymore," I said, kinda happy knowing that in less then a month, I will have a baby me and Dimitri.

"you're not fat, your pregnant. There is a big difference. Besides in my eyes, you are still as beautiful as ever." God did I love him.

"so what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well.. I was thinking of asking you out on a date." He stood up and I stood up with him.

"a date?"

"yes, so, Rose, will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"do you even need to ask? Yes I will go on a date with you," I said as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "where is this date taking place?"

"well I was going to take out and finish some baby shopping, and then I was thinking of taking you out to eat, and then we could enjoy the rest of the night here snuggled up on the couch watching a movie." I smiled.

"it sounds very nice," I said before kissing him one last time, before going upstairs to get dressed for the day. I decided to dress in a black sundress with some flip flops, not feeling the need to dress extravagantly well considering that meant being extremely uncomfortable. I went downstairs to meet Dimitri and found him by the front door, ready to go.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear as I walked over to him. he was dressed in dark jeans with a white button down shirt. "you look pretty sexy yourself there, comrade."

"You ready to go?" he asked twirling the key ring around his finger.

"Im ready." We walked out to the car and I took shot gun as Dimitri drove. It took us half an hour to get to the nearest mall. Once we got a parking space, we walked around the mall hand in hand and went into one of the baby stores. I looked around at all the cute stuff they had for babies, and then realized it would have been so much easier if we knew if we were having a girl or boy.

The day passed quickly and I really didn't want it to end. We picked up some diapers and some neutral looking clothes for the baby. Soon enough we were on our way back home. In the car I reached for his hand.

"I hope you know how much I love you," I said rubbing the top of his hand with my thumb. He looked at me for a second before looking back to the road.

"Roza, you mean the world to me. I love you so much. You and our baby. You two are my life right now."

I held his hand all the way home, enjoying the feel of his hand interlocked with mine. At home, we brought in our bags of new stuff and as he brought them to the baby's nursery, I set up the movie. I decided to watch a romance movie, just because I love to watch them. I pulled the note book out of our DVD collection. I put it in the DVD player and gathered a blanket and sat on the couch as the previews began. Dimitri came down and sat beside me before we both lay down and cuddled with me in his arms.

**Hey guys, sorry its short but its 12 at night and I have school tomorrow. Ill try and update as soon as I can. I need ideas, so comment them and remember I want reviews. I say once I get to 190 reviews ill update xoxo -bella**


	20. New Story! Please Read

Hey guys so I have a new story called Lost Promises if you wouldn't mind checking it out and reviewing. Thank you guys!

Story preview: After four years, Rose is left with an issue she has to face. Now she has to go with her daughter to finish a promise she made the man she loves. Little does she know of the unfolding drama and hurt that she is soon to endure.

I would really appreciate if you could read it!

With love,

Bella


End file.
